1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a pattern projecting apparatus usable with a three-dimensional imaging apparatus, a three-dimensional imaging apparatus having the same, and a varifocal liquid lens used in the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional imaging apparatus forms a three-dimensional image of an object by the processes of projecting a predetermined pattern onto the object using a pattern projecting apparatus, forming a predetermined projection pattern on the object, and detecting the predetermined projection pattern using a detector.
In the three-dimensional imaging apparatus, a parallel light beam emitted from a light generator of the pattern projecting apparatus passes through a stripe shaped pattern portion disposed at the pattern projecting apparatus to form a stripe projection pattern on a surface of the object. At this time, the stripe pattern projected on the object is distorted corresponding to a contour of the object. The detector detects the distorted stripe pattern, and then, imaging software processes the distorted stripe pattern to form a three-dimensional image of the object.
Recently, mobile devices, such as a cellular phone, etc., have been performing various functions. For example, besides a phone function and a message transmitting function, the cellular phone also has various functions, such as a camera function, a game function, a music playing function, a broadcasting function, an internet function, etc. Therefore, a mobile device having a three-dimensional imaging function also is required. However, the related art three-dimensional imaging apparatus has a large pattern projecting apparatus so that the three-dimensional imaging apparatus cannot be installed at the mobile device, such as a cellular phone, etc., while still maintaining a compact size.
Therefore, it has been required to develop as compact a three-dimensional imaging apparatus as can be installed at a mobile device.